Beautiful Avians
Beautiful Avians, also known as Beautiful Avians: A Collin the Speedy Boy Production, is a thriller-action comic series published by DC Comics since May 1, 2019, being set in the Collin the Speedy Boy universe. A television adaption, titled Beautiful Avians: Legends, is in works, aiming for its 2020 release date on Adult Swim. Synopsis The Beautiful Avians, led by the Peacock, must protect other places from the hands of Marthromon and various villains. Characters Main *The Beautiful Avians, consisting of: **'Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock' - a teenage girl who becomes a heroic killing machine, shooting with her sharp feathers and her sharp weapons. She is the leader of the Beautiful Avians. She is also the character of Collin the Speedy Boy. **'Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird' - a teenage girl who is Maddie's best friend. She can fly using her rocket wings, and can either kill or stun bad guys using her gun and kill them using her daggers. Similar to The Peacock, she is also the character of Collin the Speedy Boy. **'Kaitlyn Wood / The Beautiful Macaw' - a teenage girl with an ability to screech and break glasses using her scream and noises. **'Lillyan Nichols / The Monal' - a teenage girl who shoots fire from her fists and boots, while also the smartest of the team. **'Emily "Emma" Doll / Roller Bird' - a pre-teen girl who is the youngest and can sense if enemies or something is coming. She is Alexis's younger sister. **'Faith Iris Paintson / Fireice Phoenix' - a blonde-haired, gold-eyed Face Paint (possibly a Face Paint/human hybrid) who, unlike her uncle, wants to become a hero and being influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect the world from everyone, including her uncle. It is also revealed that she hates her uncle. Her mother was said to be a superhero named Phoenix. She can use fire, ice or even combine them together. Jointed the Avians in the thirteenth issue. **'Kelsie Aday / Quetzal' - a cute teenage girl who is influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect innocent people from bad guys by killing them. She was previously a character from the main franchise. Joined the Avians in the twentifith issue. **'Sheila Holland / Owl' - an adult woman who serves as the Beautiful Avians' mentor. She is the only member of the team to wear sleeves, as well being the only one not to wear neither a skirt nor a dress, wearing a bodysuit. Starting in the seventh issue, she starts wearing a eyepatch on the right after losing her eye to TBD. She sadly dies in the twenty-first issue when she sacrificed her life saving the Peacock, being stabbed in the heart by The Buzzard. ***'Alpha '- a tasmanian devil who is Owl's butler. Allies *'MiddleFinger' - a drunk Finger who aids the Beautiful Avians. He is the comedic relief. *'Sir Raptor' - a cigar smoking Velociraptor who runs a casino in Dinotopia, and also being one of the Beautiful Avians' helpful allies. He is also one of Gurkha's cousins. *'Dylen Whisman' - a experienced treasure hunter teenager who works with Sir Raptor's Casino for adding rare treasures, while also for himself too. Despite his greediness and selfishness at times, he still cares for his friends. *'SlimeFinger' - a slimy finger. *'Kane' - Zane's friendlier twin brother. **'Adriana Rorx' - a steampunk-esque teenage girl who builds for Kane. She has a love interest in Dylen Whisman. *'Cailin Munday' - a teenage girl who loves fashion and modesty, and influenced by The Beautiful Avians, killing bad guys in her sight. She was previously planned to be The Peacock during earlier concepts back during the late 1990s. *'Faith Iris Paintson/Fireice Phoenix' - a blonde-haired, gold-eyed Face Paint (possibly a Face Paint/human hybrid) who, unlike her uncle, wants to become a hero and being influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect the world from everyone, including her father. It is also revealed that she hates her father. Her mother was said to be a superhero named Phoenix. She can use fire, ice or even combine them together. She later joins the Avians in the thirteenth issue. *'Kelsie Aday/Quetzal' - a cute teenage girl who is influenced by The Beautiful Avians to protect innocent people from bad guys by killing them. She was previously a character from the main franchise. Joined the Avians in the twentifith issue. *'Cadence Johnson' - a TBD teenage girl who TBD, and also an expert hacker. Her mother, Candace Johnson, is yet to be revealed. *The Avian Warriors, consisting of: **'Rainee Berryman/Scarlet Macaw' - a teenage girl who protects Harpy Vallery from perils and the leader of the Avian Warriors. **'Mercedes Goodman/Golden Pheasant' - a Puerto Rican teen girl who is the second leader of the Avian Warriors. **'Saleen Shelby/Puffin' - a teenage girl who is the builder of the inventions that the Warriors use. **'Jayla Patton/Mockingbird' - An also dumb member of the Avians, although quite smarter than Mads. She is the youngest of the Avian Warriors. She has a love interest on Dillon. It is revealed that her favorite food is Japanese and Chinese foods. **'Karleey Goodwin/Flamingo' - an African American teen girl who is usually gets TBD. **'Morgan Swanson/Swan' - an intelligent but reserved member of the Avian Warriors. She is the smartest of the team. **'Tasia Rameriz/Toucan' - a rather rebellious member of the Avian Warriors who despite her rebellious nature, still cares about her teammates. **'Maddison "Mads" Witherspoon/Blue Jay' - a playful and goofy, but confident and tough Avian who is the dumbest member. **'Geraldine Joly/Nest' - an elderly lady who is the boss of the Avian Warriors. She rides in her flying chair, and has one leg, as her other leg is broken off, being replaced with a peg. *'Torch '- a young dragon who TBD. *'Aubrey McCravy/Aubrey Blackstorme' - a teenage human princess who TBD. She gained a new dress. *Quillen from the World Adventure return Antagonists *'Marthromon' - a colossial demon/panther who depises Sheila Holland. He is the main antagonist. He builds robots similar to Aku. **'Drake' - a demon/panther hybrid who is the Demon One's second-in-command. **'Panthera' - a beautiful anthromorphic black pather wearing a deadly suit, being The Demon One's skilled and favorite assassin. *'Tyler Holt' - a teenage boy who is Dylen's rival, being always selfish and greedy unlike him. *'Nexus' - an anthromorphic jackal-like creature who tends to bring darkness and sadness to the world. *'Baron Robot' - a robot thief who serves as the leader of the bots, although not in afflication with Marthromon. *'Mr. Trunks' - a crime leader elephant who tends to TBD. *'Risk Crocs' - a crocodile mob boss who leads the alligator guards, aiming to kill the leader of Fiaffer Isle. *'Winston Paintson/Mob-Boss' - a Face Paint mob boss who wanted Faith to join his side. *'Alexus Hill/The Buzzard' - a teenage girl who tries to defeat the Avians... a violent way. She has gadgets, which she has dinosaurs work on her gadgets. **'Dr. Razor Sharpclaw' - a skilled Utahraptor scientist who works for The Buzzard. He is the smartest of all of the dinosaurs who work for Buzzard. *'Crystal Sears/Golden Raven' - a corrupted teenage girl who TBD. *Pterodactyl villain * Issues The first three issues were released on May 1st, and new issues come out every three weeks. #''/The Beginning of The Avians/ ''- 5/01/19 - The Peacock and The Hummingbird are offered by a mysterious figure by the name of "Owl" to join the team and have the Peacock lead the team. #''/Demonic/'' - 5/01/19 - the Avians stumble across Marthromon. #''The Flying City'' - 5/01/19 - The Beautiful Avians must save a floating city called Fiaffer Isle from a bunch of corrupted alligator guards that want to kill the city's leader. #''/Nexus/ ''- 05/22/19 - The Avians must defeat Nexus from slaving people. #(reserved for Coolot) #''/The Face Paint Legacy/'' - 06/12/19 - The Beautiful Avians meets a beautiful-looking Face Paint named Faith, who wants to join the team. However, they learn her uncle is a mob boss, making Sara becoming suspicious on her. #''/Angel of Darkness/'' - 07/03/19 - A strange figure has been watching the Avians, claiming to be an ancient angel out to turn the world into darkness. #''/Cailin/'' - 07/24/19 - The Beautiful Avians meets Cailin Munday, who is influenced by them to kill bad guys in her sight. #''/The Golden Raven/'' - 08/14/19 - (reserved for Coolot) #''/The Legend of The Death Dragon/'' - 09/04/19 - Hearing rumors that a death dragon is here, the Avians must stop it. #''Animal Mob Bosses'' - 09/25/19 - Risk Crocs hires a lot of mobs as revenge. #''/Quetzal/'' - 10/16/19 - The Beautiful Avians discovers a new hero around the town named Quetzal, whom was influenced by the Beautiful Avians. #''/The Lost Phoenixes/'' - 11/06/19 - The Beautiful Avians and Faith learn that the legendary Phoenixes are captured by Baron Robot and Marthromon, so they must rescue them. (as of this issue, Faith joins the Beautiful Avians) #''Tearful Betrayal'' - 11/27/19 - Owl ends up betraying the Avians to join forces with Mob-Boss, but she ends up getting betrayed by him, so Owl must set to redeem herself by saving the Avians from him. #''/The Buzzard/'' - 12/18/19 - The Avians faces their new nemesis, being The Buzzard. However, she has gadgets, which the Avians don't, adding challenge. #''issue focusing on Macaw'' - 01/08/20 - TBD #''/Beautiful... Deers?!/'' - 01/29/20 - A wizard that works for Marthromon turns the Avians, including Owl and Alpha, into deers. So they must stop the wizard and gain their looks back. (This is the first issue without blood) #issue focusing on Monal - 02/19/20 - TBD #''TBD'' - 03/11/20 - TBD #''TBD'' - 04/01/20 - TBD #''/FingerTown in Grave Peril/ ''- 04/22/20 - (Crossover with the'' Collin the Speedy Boy'' franchise; this is the final appearance of Owl physically due to her death, but will return in some issues as a ghost) #''Avians Undercover'' - 05/13/20 - In order to find details about the Avian-hating villain, the Avians must use their... well, normal clothing "disguise" to successfully do so. #''Prehistoric Peril'' - 06/03/20 - When a dinosaur villain rises and turns most of the citizens into dinosaurs, the Avians must stop him. #''Villainous Avians'' - 06/24/20 - The Buzzard and her dinosaur goons create evil clones of the Beautiful Avians, making everyone believe that the Avians are harm-seeking threats. #''Avians in 1920s'' - 07/TBD/20 - TBD. Television adaption Main article: Beautiful Avians: Legends On March 2019, Warner Bros. Animation were in talks about adapting Beautiful Avians into an animated series if the comic proves to be successful. However, on August 2019, due to the comic's success, they offically confirmed that a television animated series is in production for Cartoon Network's Adult Swim. It is later confirmed to be a 20-episode limited series. While Janice Kawaye and Mae Whitman are reprising their roles as The Peacock and The Hummingbird, respectively, Tara Strong is confirmed to voice Roller Bird, Lacey Chabert is confirmed to voice The Monal, Kate Higgins is set to voice The Beautiful Macaw and Grey Griffin is set to voice Owl. Cassandra Lee Morris is confirmed to be the voice of Cailin. As confirmed on SDCC 2019, the series is confirmed to feature new Avians never seen before. Animated film Tropes Main article: '' /Tropes'' Gallery The Hummingbird (Sara).png|Sara Chaney / The Hummingbird Roller Bird (aka Emma).png|Emma Doll / Roller Bird rsz_the_peacock_aka_maddie.png|Madison "Maddie" Crowell / The Peacock Cailin Munday.png|Cailin Munday. Faith Paintson.png|Faith Iris Paintson / Fireice Phoenix Rsz 1rsz kaitlyn wood beautiful macaw.png|Kaitlyn Wood/The Beautiful Macaw Lillyan (Monal).png|Lillyan Nichols/The Monal Lillyan.png|Lillyan Nichols (normal outfit) Buzzard (Alexus) (redo).png|Alexus Hill/The Buzzard Trivia *This is, by date, the most violent Collin the Speedy Boy comics. **Therefore, due to bloody violence and mild profanity, every issue contains a warning that says "Warning: Not for Children under 12!". *Collin the Speedy Boy characters appeared via cameo in some of the issues. *Since Cailin's reveal, many people started shipping her with Collin the Speedy Boy and (even) Sara Chaney. *Risk Crocs marks a resemblance to The Croc from Cartoon Network: CN School. *There are some changes to the Avians (both good and evil): **Maddie, Sara and Sheila are the only three Avians to not have their legs painted. **Kaitlyn is the only Avian that her bottom is ankle-length rather than hi-low **Sheila is the only Avian to not wear a skirt or a dress. Instead, she wears a legless bodysuit, and also the only one that has sleeves. **Sara, Emma, Alexus, Faith and Lillyan are the only Avians that wore a skirt. **Emma is the only Avian to have a strap (the creator confirmed she will be the only ever Avian to have straps) **Maddie, Kelsie and Kaitlyn are the only Avians to wear a dress. *Faith's mother is a Face Paint, but her father is said to be a human, indicating Faith could be a human/Face Paint hybrid. *The creator of the comic confirmed that there will be more Avians coming soon. *Alexus Hill/The Buzzard is considered one of the hottest Collin the Speedy Boy characters. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Collin the Speedy Boy Category:Spin-Offs